prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC18
, dubbed Midterm Mission in the English dub, is the 18th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 18th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Plot ''Honoka tries to help a girl confess her crush to Kiriya, causing tension between them when he is unable to understand the gesture. While this is going on Poisony traps Nagisa and Honoka in a mirror maze when their mid-term exam starts. '' Summary In the Dotsuku Zone, the Evil King grows more impatient. Poisony notes that they are all striving towards the same goal, although things can happen that are out of her control. She indirectly refers to Kiriya's lenience during the last fight, that allowed Cure Black to save Cure White, although she does not seem to suspect him of insubordination. On the way to school, Nagisa runs into Shiho and Rina. After they bring up the farm, she begins to think about her time alone with Fuji-P, recalling how nervous she was and how they had to deal with the Zakenna attack. She feels sad now, until the girls point out how lucky she was to be with Kiriya, given his popularity with the girls. However, the girls recall that they all have an exam to prepare for, which depresses all of them. Kiriya is throwing stones in a lake, reflecting about how Honoka helped him with his cut. At school, they meet a girl named Seiko, who has a crush on Kiriya. The girls get excited upon hearing this, but Seiko does not think she is good enough for him, so they try to encourage her with compliments. Nagisa even points out that Seiko has great grades too, at least better than her own. Shiho just responds by saying that if Nagisa had better grades, she would be popular with the boys as well. Honoka passes by just then, prompting Rina and Shiho to ask her advice about Seiko's love confession. Honoka suggests that she should express her feelings by communication. To show support, Nagisa, Rina, and Shiho decide to hang around Seiko. During soccer practice, Kiriya ends up injuring one of the soccer players from a tactic he tried using to recover the ball. One angrily approaches Kiriya, angry with him, when Fuji-P stops him and reasons with the other guy until he reconsiders and takes off. He warns Kiriya to be more careful with others, and soon they will like him and they will become friends too. This resonates with Kiriya. Once practice ends, Kiriya heads for home. He encounters Seiko, who tries to give him a card that expresses her feelings. Being unable to understand, he walks away from her, leaving her sad and feeling rejected. He heads by the library and spots Honoka studying, so he approaches her and they head outside. Kiriya comments on how he is unable to understand people, and Honoka tells him that he needs to open himself to them, so that he will be able to understand others, and himself by doing this. Meanwhile, at home, Nagisa is focusing on her plans to stay up all night to study. While she is prepared, Mepple started to bother her because he wants to see Mipple. Nagisa slashes one of her cards and a teacher named Shikalp/Shikarupu appears, shouting at Mepple for disturbing her studying and for being all lovey-dovey with Mipple, saying that he isn't a good warrior of the garden of light. He continues to keep Mepple in check until the frustrated Nagisa yells at both of them to stop, but soon finds herself too exhausted to stay up and falls asleep. She has a dream where she gets a perfect 100 on the test, and everyone is applauding her. Fuji-P arrives with flowers for her, but when Mepple suddenly appears and shouting her name, she awakens to find out it's actually 2:00 AM and she's in her bedroom. By now Nagisa panics realizing she was unable to study, and Mepple reminds her that she has a lot of time until morning to make up for it. She decides to just go to sleep now since it is so late, but she feels studying is impossible and she should trust Honoka's intuition instead. The next day, Shiho and Rina help Seiko to confess again. They say that even Honoka is supporting her, and Kiriya happens to hear this. He realizes that Honoka did this for Seiko, and begins to think that she doesn't actually care for him at all. Instead of responding to the confession, he yells at the girls to leave and prepare for the test, even ripping the love letter in half. Nagisa is just awakening to realize that she has overslept, so she hurriedly gets ready and takes off for school. Inside, Honoka is busy changing shoes when she spots Seiko crying. The girls tell her what happened and Honoka angrily storms off to the Boys' Division, to locate Kiriya. Nagisa learns about this from Shiho and Rina, but is more preoccupied with the fact that the test is about the begin, and she wasn't there to give Nagisa any 'pointers.' Honoka asks Kiriya why he treated Seiko so poorly, telling him that there was no reason to go that far. She tells him to be more considerate of other people's feelings, otherwise he won't get along with anyone at all. Nagisa tries to calm Honoka down, telling her to act more adult-like, only for Honoka to retort back that she isn't one. Kiriya starts to talk, mentioning that Honoka was the one who encouraged Seiko to express her feelings to him, claiming that she only cares about Seiko and not him. He gets enraged, stating that Honoka shouldn't claim to know things that she actually doesn't, like how he truly feels. Honoka realizes that he's right, that she doesn't know much about him, and starts to apologize. In the class, everyone is waiting for Nagisa and Honoka to arrive before the test begins. But the Teacher decides that they have waited long enough and she instructs everyone to remove their textbooks and notes from their tables. Nagisa and Honoka hurry up to get to class, but by the time they find they open and enter the door, they've fallen into a trap. Luckily, the girls had Mipple and Mepple with them, so they transform into Pretty Cure to see that they are now in a room full of mirrors. Poisony starts attacking the girls, but it winds up just being a reflection of the mirror. They try to defend themselves, but are only kicking mirrors. The real Poisony attacks the girls and reveals herself. Meanwhile, Kiriya is in class, slumped. He's been thinking about Honoka's apology. Black tries to hit Poisony, only to keep missing. The latter quickly hides in a mirror that Black cracks. White tells Black to watch out, as Poisony jumps out from a mirror behind Black. However, she flips over Poisony and catches her by the arm, with White capturing the other arm right after. They twist her around and smash her into a mirror. Poisony tells the girls that they'll pay for that, and so she traps them inside the mirror, threatening to destroy it. She claims that she'll pick up the Prism Stones from the rubble later. Before this can happen, a bright white light appears from inside the mirror and warps the girls back to Verone, de-transformed and right in front of the class door again. They make it in time for the test. While the test is starting, Kiriya is walking in the hallway. Honoka apologizes to Seiko about the whole ordeal after class, but Seiko tells her that it's OK. In addition, while Seiko was waiting for Honoka, Kiriya personally came up to her and apologized for his aggressive behavior, although he just couldn't accept her letter. While it disappointed Seiko, it did make her feel a little bit better, and she thanked Kiriya, which surprised him. Nagisa then shows up to try and cheer Seiko up by inviting her to an all-you-can-eat chocolate parfait event at a cafe, and the two girls agree to drown their sorrows with sweets. Honoka reminds Nagisa about the test tomorrow, but she retorts that she doesn't want to think about that right now. Major Events. * Kiriya continues to gain an understanding of human emotions and conditions, which will lead into the climax starting next episode. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Kiriya *Ilkubo *Evil King Secondary Characters *Kubota Shiho *Kimata *Takashimizu Rina *Fujimura Shougo *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Seiko Taniguchi Trivia * Seiko is called 'Sophie' in the English dub. * According to the ending credits, Seiko's full name in Japanese is . ** In addition, her voice actress is Yoshida Konami. * When Nagisa mentions that she is going to cram, she says "ichiyazuke", which also means a type of salted pickled vegetable. Mepple gets confused and hungry as a result. ** The dub changes this to a non-sequitur. Natalie says that she will cram, to which Mepple responds if 'cram' is some sort of snack. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes